One Book, Four Stories
by Hearth
Summary: Written as One Book, Four Stories tells the life of four different leaders of four different Clans, they each tell a little different story, but at the end they all need some help from StarClan. Plz Review!


Haystar's Life

Book one

DawnStar Life

Book Two

IceStar's Life

Book Three

SnowStar's Life

Book Four

Prologue:

Four kits will become the next four leaders of EmberClan, AshClan, LightClan, and SnowClan. Watch as they try to survive the dangerous things they'll face, and also see the many hazardous things they encounter. We'll start with Haystar's Life, Book One. Each story is from each Clan's perspective of what happened in each Clan. All four stories start and end. But at the end, each leader must rebuild their Clan. I'll tell you more in IceStar's story, the 2nd book.

Haystar's Story-Book I:

Part I:

Haykit looked at his sleeping brothers and sisters, thinking, 'I should be an apprentice by now,' Flamestar, the recent leader then, and deputy CloudStorm. Flamestar looked over to where Haykit was and saw the way his eyes twinkled with the faint sun. Flamestar, a kit of Gloria, a kittypet who knew Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan, what is was like to be a kittypet. Haykit saw Shadekit get up and saw Windstorm emerge out of the warrior's den.

"Hi, Windstorm!" Haykit yowled the best he could. Windstorm walked over to Haykit and meowed, "Hey there, Haykit…or…" Windstorm started. Flamestar got up and then Keystone, one of the other warriors also got up. Copperfields, EmberClan's med. Cat also got up to reorganize her berries and healing arts. Flamestar, seeing that all Clan members were awake (most of them, at least), called for a meeting.

"Cats that are old enough to catch there own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting,"

Haykit saw CloudStorm sitting next to Flamestar. They were very close as friends and as team workers.

"We gather here today to call upon our ancestors to make Haykit an apprentice," Haykit seemed astonished at this. Haykit got a playful glare at him from Sparkskit.

"Haykit, from this day foreword your name will not be Haykit, But Haypaw," Flamestar meowed solemnly. He touched his nose to Haypaw's shoulder at Haypaw touched noses with Flamestar.

"Who's Haypaw's mentor?"

"Windstorm," Flamestar replied simply.

Part II:

"I guess that you'll hate us once you go, Haypaw," Sparkskit cried, mourning.

"I don't hate you once I go, I'm still in the same…." Haypaw replied quietly until several yowls of war went up.

"It's SnowClan! Attack them!" Rubypelt yowled.

"Stop it," Flamestar said sharply. Flamestar had a barbed tongue when a Clan mate was giving orders without his agreement.

"Hello, Flamestar," Rubystar meowed.

"What do you want now?" Flamestar snarled.

"Do you want this kit-its pitifully small and helpless. It's mother died in the season of Greenleaf," Rubystar replied calmly.

"No. No, no, no," Flamestar added," We already have too many to worry about, Rubystar. I'm sorry, but no,"

"LightClan needs this kit, perhaps you could give it to them?" CloudStorm suggested.

"Wise choice…for an EmberClan deputy," Rubystar went on. She then led her patrol upward into the towering Dayhashvi Mountains.

"By the way, to let you know, Flamestar, the kit's name is Icekit," Rubystar meowed. Windstorm walked over to

Haypaw and meowed, "Maybe you two will become two allies,"

Haypaw was disgusted about becoming allies with any Clan but his own. 'Besides, I've got a lot to learn and I'll soon understand why….' The next day Windstorm and Haypaw went out to train.

"What do you smell, Haypaw?" Windstorm asked Haypaw.

"I smell….well…er.." Haypaw sniffed again and meowed with delight, "A LightClan patrol and some other cats.." Windstorm looked around and sniffed and hissed, "AshClan patrol." He ran back to camp with Haypaw by his heels. Outside the nursery, Sparkskit was chasing a butterfly.

"Oh, hi Haypaw!" She meowed with delight. She seemed happier than usual.

"How's training going for you, Haypaw?" CloudStorm asked, smiling.

"Er….good, yeah, good," Haypaw replied.

"Great." CloudStorm meowed cheerfully. Flamestar sent out a morning patrol to see if any AshClan cats were up to something. CloudStorm and Windstorm were discussing. Haypaw only got glimpses of what they were saying.

"…..the authority…."

"..Yes, I know that!"

"The great disease may…come.."

"No one believes that prophecy!"

"It may come!" Flamestar yowled, and added, "Stop it, you two!" "there's no need to argue about this prophecy,"

"Flamestar, you don't understand.." Windstorm pleaded.

"I do understand! Stop the arguing right away and set up a patrol," Flamestar ordered, glaring at both Windstorm and CloudStorm. That night, Sparkskit was six moons old, and her other brothers and sisters only 1-4 months old. She felt sorry for them.

Flamestar leaped on top the Highrock and hoarsely yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey to gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan gathering," Haypaw saw that Sparkskit was already sitting next to EmberClan's deputy, CloudStorm. "From now on, you shall not be called Sparkskit but Sparkspaw," Flamestar jumped of the Highrock and daintily touched Sparkskit's shoulder, while she touched noses with Flamestar.

"It's SnowClan again!" Keystone signaled.

"Now what do you want!" Flamestar snarled, warriors lined up for war.

"LightClan said no.." Rubystar began.

"Then try again!" Keystone growled.

"Ditch the kit!" And then several yowls of agreement and disagreement rose up. Flamestar looked over his shoulder and hissed, "Quiet!"

"Leave the kit by a small clearing covered in fallen oak trees," Flamestar continued, saying, "it's like a Clan, except made up of queens and warriors,"

Rubystar replied, "I too, was placed there. Good choice, my friend," And the patrol ran synchronized with their leader.

"I hope I made the right choice," Flamestar meowed.

"Why?" Haypaw asked, cocking his head.

"My own kits are there and I miss them," Flamestar meowed," never mind, Haypaw."

"Okay," Haypaw replied.

Part III:

Haypaw nudged Sparkspaw, beckoning her to follow him. They waited outside until Windstorm popped out of the warrior's den.

"Attack me," Windstorm meowed.

"What!" Haypaw mewed.

"Pretend that I'm an enemy warrior," Windstorm said smiling, because he knew that this was going to be good. Haypaw was only about ¼ into training and still he had a lot to learn. He tried what Flamestar told him-run quickly to one side and then dart to the other and slip under the opponent. He tried it and failed, due to being partly thrown back by Windstorm's paw.

"Nice try, but only once was I amazed at this," Windstorm chuckled.

"I'll try then," Sparkspaw meowed. She crouched in another direction, then leaped up and darted to another side, crouched, and leaped up, nipping Windstorm's neck.

"Well done, both of you, but now keep watch when you go out to hunt with me or another warrior," Windstorm continued. CloudStorm approached and meowed cheerfully, "Want to check up on Icekit?"

Haypaw and Sparkskit exchanged glances. "Sure!" they said, for the had sympathy for Icekit, whom much later would become leader and ally with Haystar, the future leader of EmberClan…or so hoped the prophecy said……..

"Oh, Haypaw? Could you do me a favor?" Flamestar asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Haypaw replied, cocking his head and licking himself.

"Ask if you could bring Icekit back into LightClan's camp, and tell them that I sent you," Flamestar meowed.

"Okay, I will! You can trust me!" Haypaw yowled over his shoulder.

"Of course I will…"Flamestar meowed, thinking, "What _if _the prophecy _is _true?"

Part IV:

Haypaw saw statues surrounding him, mounds of Clay and earth pilling onto endless hills and roads and countless colored glass making color. He understood _these _twoleg humans. They were Native Americans. They did not speak, but draw. Later that day, one of them died. On that night, a star rose signifying that Native's death.

'Just like our Clan beliefs'…Haypaw thought. Just then, the picture and glass fell on top of him along with the dirt and clay. Then Haypaw felt as though he were pushed in the water with a humongous twoleg hand. Then Haypaw woke up. Then he heard crashing noises also signifying the mighty oak trees thundering when smashing into the soft earth. It wasn't hard picking out where Icekit was, though. She was 5 ½ moons old.

"Haypaw and Sparkspaw, you're both here!" a cat meowed, running over to them and licking them.

"Who are you?" Haypaw asked, licking his paws and wiping it over his face.

"Oh, yeah.." The she-cat's head dropped,"…Jennifer,"

"What?" Sparkspaw meowed, "A kittypet!"

"Shut it, Sparkspaw," Haypaw warned.

"Okay," Sparkspaw replied.

"Icekit is in the giant Oak tree next to that berry bush, yes, that's the one," Jennifer meowed, nudging Haypaw and Sparkspaw toward Icekit.

"Yes, now her name is Ice_paw_," Jennifer said.

"Can we take Icepaw back into LightClan's camp?" Haypaw asked.

"By our Clan leader's permission," Sparkskit meowed, her paws frantically kneading the ground.

"Not for another half-moon," Jennifer replied. Haypaw and Sparkskit turned around and left, heading for home.

"Where's LightClan?" Icepaw mewed.

"I don't know, Icepaw, but those visitors sure do," Jennifer replied.

"What?" "Not for another half-moon!" Flamestar meowed frantically.

"LightClan can wait, can't they?" Haypaw said.

"No!...I mean, no, they can't. they can't wait another half-moon for an _apprentice_!" Flamestar mewed.

"Windstorm and I'll go," CloudStorm meowed.

"At midnight," Windstorm finished.

"Go then, go!" Flamestar meowed. Sparkskit was in a small clearing with an eerie moonlight. There were more than 200 small forks in the road, each with a similar symbol-a cat and four small cat heads in different colors surrounding it. Some were rough, some others smooth but dusty, some more were thunderpaths, others were smooth but with grass. Beyond these were cats sitting on either their Clan's Highrock or stump. A mountain stood behind each one, with crowns. Below them were countless numbers of cats………………..

Part V:

Haypaw saw nothing but a current and dead fish. Salt clung to his pelt as was again plunged into the churning ocean. He defended himself as best he could. Then we was cast into a native mosaic, and all he saw were statues and hills. He ran all he could but got no where. A prophecy was then told: (not really following my site or anything) Enemy cats may have you been bind, for they, a Mountain have them blind. You are set up-hill, cursed are those who are set to kill. Haypaw looked about, seeing that the mosaic stones were turning into curves and the road more dusty. If he didn't escape in time, he would be trapped there. Then, Haypaw woke up, seeing he was still in the apprentice's den. He saw Windstorm and CloudStorm about leave.

"Here's the place, Windstorm," CloudStorm meowed, smiling. He tried and Windstorm tried to keep each other as happy as they could from starting a catastrophic disaster.

Jennifer knew right away what they wanted and meowed, "Icepaw?"

"She's only 5 ½ moons old," Windstorm meowed.

"I know that, that's why come back for her in another half moon!"

"LightClan can wait,"

"They can't," Windstorm hissed.

"They've waited long enough," CloudStorm finished.

"LightClan can wait!" Jennifer snarled.

"If you force us to kill you all," Jennifer started.

"Take the kit! LightClan will need it more than we do," A cat meowed, picking up the kit and handing it to them.

"Take care of it, please," The cat meowed again.

"We will," CloudStorm meowed.

"Do you have a kit named Haykit in EmberClan?" Jennifer asked.

"Hay_paw_," CloudStorm replied.

"I miss him so much…." Jennifer meowed.

"Let's go," CloudStorm replied, kneading the ground.

"I'm his mother….but don't tell him," Jennifer mewed.

"Only when he is ready," A voice meowed.

"Only when he is ready," CloudStorm repeated.

"Let's go!" Windstorm urged, kicking up huge clouds of dust.

"We'll go,"

"Very well then," The voice meowed again.

"We said no!" CopperStar snarled.

"You need warriors after that battle…"

"What!"

"You do,"

"We don't!"

"Help yourself then, this kit is 5 ½ moons old and called by Icepaw, and is a great apprentice…"CloudStorm started.

CopperStar gave an approving nod and meowed, "Okay then, I'll send one of our warriors that just had a litter keep this kit,"

"So you take the kit?"

"I guess so,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome, CloudStorm, Windstorm," CopperStar meowed, nodding.

Part VI:

Flamestar looked pleased as he heard what happened between the trek with CloudStorm and Windstorm.

"Very well then," Flamestar replied, looking back at Haypaw.

"Sparkspaw, when do _I _become a warrior?" Shadekit whined.

"Soon, I think," Haypaw meowed. He was the oldest out of his brothers and sisters and the one with the most sense in what do at what time.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I know," Haypaw meowed, giving a _mrrow _of laughter.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Flamestar yowled, watching as cats assembled themselves beneath the Highrock.

"Today we meet because AshClan is gaining power over LightClan and LightClan needs to become our allies-" Flamestar barley got to start before several yowls of disagreement rose up.

"Stop!" Flamestar growled. Everything stopped almost at once, because Flamestar was a very respected leader.

"They need to become our allies why, Flamestar?" Keystone meowed, his hazy gray eyes narrowed.

"They'll soon die, that's why!"

"Is Haypaw…-"CloudStorm mewed.

"Oh yes, Haypaw is becoming a warrior, with Sparkspaw in her last 1 ½ moons training left,"

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to make Haypaw a warrior," Flamestar started, turning to Haypaw and meowed, "Haypaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Haypaw replied.

"From now on, Haypaw, you shalt not be called Haypaw but HayFur," Flamestar finished. He remembered his warrior ceremony.

"HayFur! HayFur!" The cheering rose.

HayFur would sit vigil that night defending his Clan-the one he would soon future lead, and the one he was so close to…the one he was born in.

HayFur rose out of the warrior's den, watching out for Keystone, whose grayish-brownish fur glowed like the sun. The patch on his left eye even looked a bit like a key, too.

"Hello, HayFur! Get any sleep last night?" CloudStorm meowed charmingly.

"Ha, ha, ha, CloudStorm," HayFur mewed.

"LightClan!" Keystone yowled.

"How does he get up so fast?" HayFur asked CloudStorm ,who sat beside HayFur, sitting strait and solemn.

"Welcome, CopperStar," Flamestar meowed.

"NorthFields, speak with Flamestar please," CopperStar ordered.

"We want to become allies with you," Flamestar meowed.

"What!" "That couldn't happen!" NorthFields growled. Just then, several cats fighting a very young warrior came in, all bowling over each other.

"We'll catch you in our territory again, EmberFrost," Warned the other two cats. EmberFrost only turned to look at HayFur intently before leaving, bounding over into unknown lands-which NorthFields would go to FrostClan, EmberFrost would join FireClan, and allegiances formed.

"Yes, NorthFields, it _will _happen soon," CopperStar smiled before adding, "If the prophecy is true about the four leaders…or future leaders,"

"I agree, CopperStar, that we become allies with you and defeat AshClan," Flamestar meowed calmly.

"What! Defeating AshClan? Are you crazy!" A cat yowled from within the mass of cats.

"We can outnumber them as well as outsmarting the, too," HayFur meowed.

"A smart one for EmberClan, Flamestar," CopperStar meowed, giving a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Yes, yes, he's learned much from Windstorm and CloudStorm," Flamestar replied, glancing at them both.

"And we'll join you in any war you need help with," Flamestar meowed, bowing his head to agree that LightClan will become allies with EmberClan.

"We thank you, but when either of us dies, will our truce break?" Flamestar and CopperStar asked.

"Who knows," HayFur mewed.

"You know, HayFur has a good point," Keystone pointed out.

"It depends," CloudStorm added, walking in the crowd of cats, sitting next to Flamestar. Suddenly, an AshClan cat crashed into Flamestar while HayFur was caught fighting another AshClan cat. HayFur caught the tom's neck and hung there until there was a small _rip _and blood dripped into his pelt.

"Attack them!" DustStar yowled. The sun burnt in his eyes as silver fire.

"HayFur, protect the nursery!" Flamestar meowed before he got attacked in the side with a huge tom.

"Long time no see…..Flamestar," DustStar sneered, striking Flamestar across the face.

"I've waited long, long, months to see the pathetic kittypet you always used to be and the one you are now," DustStar snarled. HayFur rammed into DustStar and sunk his teeth and his claws into DustStar's flank, letting the blood flow.

"Don't kill me!" DustStar meowed, his breaths shortening.

"You might have my sympathies," Flamestar sneered, blood dripping from his face.

"Copperfields, bring the fool into your den, and try your best not to kill him," Flamestar ordered.

"Yes, Flamestar, I will," Copperfields answered.

"Good," Flamestar mewed.

"I guess that was an example of our Clans being allies?" CopperStar asked.

"I take that as a yes," NorthFields added.

"Let's go," CopperStar ordered. Then she and her cats left, only yet Icepaw was left behind. She glared mostly at HayFur, yet she didn't move. From the looks of it, she wanted revenge over HayFur and the rest of EmberClan. HayFur took the sleep he received that night and dreamt. That night, Flamestar was woken up by the smack of a twoleg shovel and was run over by a twoleg semi. He was too weak to move after being hit with the shovel and his legs were almost all amputated also by the shovel. The twoleg, seeing that Flamestar wasn't dead, took a small spear, and dug it into Flamestar's pelt. That morning, HayFur went out to look for the leader, worrying that he had died, but when he checked, Flamestar was sound asleep, his red-ish orange-ish fur rising and falling. HayFur sighed. 'Why would StarClan bother with me?" HayFur thought. That day was a gathering, and then Flamestar was killed the same way HayFur had dreamt. He had mourned for that loss, the loss of the leader who had led EmberClan for countless seasons. CloudStorm, was now CloudStar. The leader of EmberClan. CloudStar felt helpless without Flamestar, and visited the Moonstones daily to tell The Ranks of StarClan what his dreams were meant to be interpreted. One month later…………

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," CloudStar yowled. Keystone was one of the first to be beneath the Highrock.

"LightClan has broken the truce CopperStar and Flamestar began. They're turning against us and want a war," CloudStar meowed. No yowls came at all. They all were thinking about how respected Flamestar was and wanted to respect CloudStar the same way.

"When? Where?" Keystone asked. As he knew, he was very well at predicting future events, and EmberFrost soon having the power to heal other cats by licking them with his tongue.

"I would soon say that this war may not happen?" Keystone replied, cocking his head.

"It may, but if every one of us meets the war like warriors, we may survive," CloudStar replied.

Part VII:

CloudStar watched the other three leaders assemble themselves under Fourtrees, for a 'leader' to 'leader' talk. CopperStar kept trying to assault CloudStar but got blocked by DustStar, who really wasn't leader, but was now more respected and trusted in a way and is name was changed to DustArrow.

"So, what's the deal here?" Rubystar meowed, glancing between CloudStar and CopperStar.

"That truce is broken now, you mouse-brain," CopperStar spat.

"We thought it would and now you want war!" CloudStar raged.

"Stop it immediately!" DustArrow growled.

"Now, what is the darn deal here!" Rubystar hissed, frantically kneading the ground.

"LightClan wants war all because this stupid truce is broken," CloudStar replied.

"That's why LightClan wants revenge?" DustArrow meowed.

"That's right," CopperStar growled.

"Why not try to renew the truce once either leader dies and another takes his/her place?" DustArrow suggested.

"Good idea, but too late!" CloudStar hissed. The next day…………………………

"We go to war, it's one of the many choices we have," CloudStar meowed.

"War's a pretty dumb excuse for this 'broken truce' jazz, CloudStar," Keystone replied, looking at HayFur.

"Why not just avoid this war and continue with life….jeez," HayFur said, shaking his head.

"No," CloudStar replied.

"So we absolutely _have _to go to war?" HayFur asked, shaking his head again.

"Yep," was all CloudStar said.

"Fine then," HayFur meowed.

"What's all the jazz about war?" Keystone asked.

"The Truce is broken and we go to war tomorrow, you mouse-brain," CloudStar meowed.

Part VIII:

Two lines met at Fourtrees, one line EmberClan's, one was LightClan's. Either the Truce be connected, or go to war. There was an option of that. CloudStar ditched those ideas and went to war. HayFur leapt on top of a tom who had grip on Sparkspaw and let go once HayFur had a grip on his leg. He spotted EmberFrost somewhere with someone leading them. EmberFrost was still a young warrior. HayFur nearly avoided an assault from his opponent when he had to dodge out of the way of a twoleg shovel. Instead of hitting HayFur, the shovel scored his enemy. Several times were the enemy hit by shovels and some of them were struck down by gun shots. HayFur and the other warriors stood back while their leaders spoke about how war was a death-no-life kind of thing and renewed the truce. Only Icepaw, who was now IceStorm, a full pledged warrior into her Clan. EmberFrost again intently gazed at IceStorm and HayFur before leaving. IceStorm attacked HayFur while HayFur struggled against the attacker. After several hours of fighting, HayFur hoarsely meowed," You fight well for a LightClan cat," IceStorm merely nodded and left. Then HayFur struggled to keep up with his Clan mates. There were no deaths in the battle, although some could've died right away due to rat bites and not enough Budrock to go around. HayFur looked back upon IceStorm. She ran swiftly to catch up with her Clan. She did look a bit like a SnowClan cat though-because she was born there and didn't happen to know that yet. CloudStar seemed well fit for leader after some time leading EmberClan. Keystone looked back HayFur and winked. HayFur usually knew why when Keystone winked at someone did it mean something good was going to happen. Keystone sighed. He fought less wars than he did predicting the future for his Clan. He was fearless of dying, although DustArrow was learning from Keystone. He felt special in a way. But the truce could break easily if one of the leaders dies and another catastrophic disaster happens. HayFur felt more than worried that CopperStar would soon die because of being bit by a pack of rats and being attacked by dogs. Keystone was only a very small collie, although taken in as a 'cat' into EmberClan. He could be a great leader. If so it happened. HayFur looked back at CopperStar, her pelt glistening with blood. 'Did she die?' HayFur thought. And tomorrow, he would lead his first patrol and have one of his brothers as an apprentice. The next day, HayFur woke up and passed a sleeping Keystone. 'Wow, he must be tired,' HayFur thought. He passed DustArrow, who was already choosing warriors out for the Morning Patrol. "…..and last..er…HayFur, yes, HayFur," DustArrow meowed.

As HayFur passed him, he meowed into his ear, "You're lucky, my friend," And smiled. Everybody seemed happier than usual again. Suddenly, EmberFrost ran into EmberClan's camp meowing, "I've become the message sender cat," and added, "CopperStar just died," CloudStar looked up. "Just died?" He echoed.

"Right," EmberFrost replied, nodding. CloudStar ran off, rattling off which warriors should come. HayFur was one of them, and was his second time getting ambushed by an 11 year old kid shooting air-soft gun balls at them and getting attacked by rats. Once they reached the Place where CopperStar died, there were traps set everywhere, meant probably for Keystone. Stepping on several thorns, and then triggering an automatic tungsten steel rod to pierce through the leader's chest. "Sad and very stupid," CloudStar mewed. "Probably a twoleg's doing," HayFur meowed. CloudStar looked down at HayFur and said, "Smart. So maybe then the prophecy is true…." CloudStar murmured all the way back to Camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," CloudStar yowled, searching for all the EmberClan cats to gather under the great Highrock.

"We gather here today to make sure that where ever a warrior is going, they watch for traps, such as the one that killed CopperStar," Murmurs of war went up before CloudStar hissed, "Quiet!" "This was probably a Twoleg's doing and so forth we watch the ground,"

"What about Shadekit and Sparkspaw?" Keystone asked, his eyes glinting in the faint sun.

"Oh yes, and to make Sparkspaw a warrior and Shadekit an apprentice," CloudStar finished. CloudStar jumped off the Highrock and skidded to halt in front of Shadekit. He meowed," Shadekit, from this day foreword you'll not be known as Shadekit but Shadepaw," He turned to Shadepaw and meowed, "You're mentor is your older brother," And smiled. He walked toward Sparkspaw, who was bouncing and trembling with excitement. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to make this apprentice a warrior," He meowed again, "Sparkspaw, your new name shall be SparksFrost and do you swear to uphold the warrior code?"

The answer was, "I do,"

"Will you and swear to protect your Clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"

"SparksFrost, welcome," CloudStar ended. Yowls of SparksFrost's new name rose up," SparksFrost! SparksFrost! SparksFrost!"

"HayFur, you _are _responsible for your brother, aren't you?" CloudStar said, taking a bite out of the vole he was eating.

"What?" HayFur asked.

"Before you came here," CloudStar replied blankly.

"Oh, if I kept him alive for this long I could possibly manage him, yeah," HayFur replied dryly.

"The truce is broken, right?" HayFur asked.

"Darn! I forgot that now I told that if any of the leaders dies the truce must be forged again, and LightClan might not have chosen a leader yet," CloudStar meowed, looking down at his paws.

"We leave today then?" DustArrow meowed, looking around.

"Yes, and bring Keystone, will you?" CloudStar purred.

"Okay,"

"Great,"

"Your welcome CloudStar,"

"Very well then," And off the patrol went, led by Keystone, down to the renewal of the truce.

"We should erect a new way to do this than meet here every time a Clan leader dies," Keystone meowed, facing everyone, his voice firm and steady.

"I agree with the mutt," Calmstar replied.

"Everyone agrees then?" HayFur asked.

"Let's erect the new way as to one leader at the end of every moon, go to the Moonstones and erect the new way, taking turns," Calmstar explained. Everyone looked pleased and happy on this idea.

"See you all at the next gathering then," Keystone meowed.

"Calmstar, you start, HayFur chimed.

"Good idea, and then CloudStar goes the next moon,"

Part IX:

HayFur was now a very well trained warrior and skilled mentor. Shadepaw was able to tell right away what each Clan member smelled like, and he was a natural. HayFur himself was growing in on the idea that today he would lead a gathering 'party' due to CloudStar's declining health, and the deputy, DustArrow should be leading, not HayFur. DustArrow wanted HayFur to take his place, so HayFur was lucky that time- _that time_. DustArrow was HayFur's trusted friends, outside of Keystone himself, of course. Already Rubystar, Calmstar, and BlackStar were there. HayFur trampled down the hill toward Fourtrees. He bound to get to the Highrock, and found himself able to clear it one leap. 'That's odd,' HayFur thought.

"Is your leader declining in health?" Calmstar asked.

"A little bit," HayFur replied.

"Okay, tell that to Copperfields, there is a field with wildflowers that might help, I'm not too sure,"

"We gather here for the monthly gathering," Rubystar started.

"We are here to talk about the twoleg traps around here that have killed many warriors and one of our proudest leaders, CopperStar," Yowls of chaos rang throughout the nighttime.

"We..we..we have seen that death trap also," HayFur meowed.

"Watch where you step and when," Rubystar said, nodding toward Calmstar.

"We have erected a new way to re-connect allies also," Calmstar meowed. Yowls came with muffled words like, 'War!' and others as well.

"This gathering will continue next moon as well?" HayFur asked. The other leaders nodded and meowed, "We will end this gathering,"

Part X:

CloudStar struggled to keep himself from fainting, and already a cat bit him in the neck, and blood flowed out. He coughed as well, and blood spurted out. He felt awful. Just terrible. After a while CloudStar did faint, and was on his last life, for he was killed by a cat that took a blow to his chest, and some other assaults as well. HayFur saw his leader's condition and ran over to him, saying, "Don't die, you can't….."

CloudStar only coughed violently and meowed," I can't…can I?..."

"No!"

"Everyone's been doing all they can, especially Copperfields,"

HayFur looked over to the med. Cat's den, and saw Copperfields laying down with her paws tucked under her chest, mourning.

"What! I can't be leader, not as good as Flamestar, no,"

"Can't stop that now, my friend, you can't…."

"…..No. I.I..can't,"

"Maybe you can, HayFur," CloudStar meowed, nodding his head. Then, a few rouges bowled into EmberClan's camp and ran into CloudStar, ripping him apart, leaving him to pieces in his den. HayFur mewed," Curse you! Just Curse you!" And he remembered the prophecy, '………you're set up-hill……..cursed are those whom are set to kill….." He mourned for days, and when the body was buried, the leader's den didn't reek at all. It usually did, but it didn't. How odd. He was going to become leader, the rank he has feared to become. To lead. His name was changed from Haykit to Haypaw, to HayFur, now Haystar, the leader of EmberClan.

"When are you going to go to the Moonstones to receive your nine lives?" Keystone asked HayFur that morning.

"Today, yes, today," Haystar meowed. How wimpy, he thought.

That morning Haystar yowled, remembering Flamestar and Cloudstar's words, "Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan gathering," He watched as the cats assembled themselves beneath the mighty Highrock. He didn't believe what he said, the words of a leader. He was a leader. The rank he feared to be, the rank of the top, the mighty one. The great and respected. He was going to be a leader now, for many seasons to come. Haystar watched his Clan mates in disbelief. _He _was leader now. The position he feared, he was at last. He felt fear, compassion, faith, and other feelings surge through his veins as he stepped up onto the Highrock. He meowed, "You will see me several times on this Highrock, at gatherings, and in time, I'll choose my deputy, it'll be………….."

"Shadepaw should be a warrior, shouldn't he!" Called SparksStorm. She had her warrior ceremony when CloudStar had died.

"Yes, he should, shouldn't he?" Haystar meowed. Haystar saw his brother sitting at the base of the Highrock, sitting straight and proud. SparksStorm sat beside him.

"SparksStorm, are you fully satisfied that Shadepaw is a fully trained apprentice in the ways of the Warrior code?"

Sparks Storm looked straight at her leader's eyes and replied proudly, "He's one to be trusted….and to be loyal, overall, yes Haystar, I think he deserves this," Haystar looked up into SilverPelt and strongly meowed, "By the power of StarClan, I, Haystar, leader of EmberClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to make Shadepaw a Warrior,"

"From this day onward, Shadepaw will not be known as his name now, but ShadeFrost," Haystar touched his nose to ShadeFrost's, and then ShadeFrost gave Haystar's Shoulder a respectful lick. Haystar bound to the Highrock again, the flame surrounding the Camp turning his fur to a deep, fiery red, and his eyes burned with a deep, pit of flame.

"I've chosen my deputy!" Haystar yowled the next day, as his Clan mates surrounded the Highrock.

"Who is it?" Keystone asked.

"You must chose at midnight," DustArrow pointed out.

"True, but it will be ShadeFrost, my own kin, and my brother," ShadeFrost just woke up so he had no idea what Haystar had just said.

The End of Book I:

IceStar's Story- Book II:

Prologue:

I promised. Three kits are now destined to now become leader. EmberFrost went to FireClan, and NorthFields went to FrostClan. Haystar's story was only one out of the three perspectives to see out of. This story may be different, the same, or something like that. Watch the dangers Icekit, future leader of LightClan faces in her life. Enjoy.

Part I:

Icekit looked toward Rubystar, the leader of SnowClan then. She was very young then, and didn't know if this was SnowClan or not. Her other 6 brothers were awake and rough housing together. She joined in. Although she hated most her brothers, when rough housing, she was the one that usually won anyhow. She felt good that way.

"Icekit, c'mon now, we need to leave," Rubystar meowed, picking up Icekit and walking toward the entrance to SnowClan's Camp. She barked out names. SnowClan didn't have too many warriors, but enough to keep SnowClan under control. LightClan was the one with the least warriors right now. AshClan killed over ¾ of the warriors, leaving only the deputy, leader, 2 warriors, 4 apprentices, 1 queen, and several more dead. Before NorthFields became deputy of FrostClan, he was deputy here. He was one of the first to be trusted, and one of the better mentors, too.

"Where are we headed Rubystar?" NorthFields asked, walking beside his leader.

"To EmberClan's camp first," Rubystar meowed.

"No, Rubystar, no. We have plenty to worry about already," Flamestar meowed, shaking his head.

"Give it to LightClan or something," Copperfields meowed.

"No,"

"Fine then. Give it to the Clan of the South for about 3-6 moons and we'll pick it up to give to LightClan," Flamestar meowed. Nodding his head toward Windstorm.

"Do we all agree on this then?"

Part II:

"Well, they said no," Rubystar continued.

"Ditch the kit at the Grove of Oaks, they know how to handle kits," Flamestar meowed.

"They Grove Of Oaks, are you mad!" Rubystar meowed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but that's the place to put the kit, if not any safer place," CloudStorm said, shaking his head staring at the ground.

"Freepaw, go fetch up Icekit and then let's go," Rubystar ordered.

"Wise choice for the next 6 months," Rubystar Meowed, taking a glance at Flamestar while she said this.

"Can we…..keep Freepaw, in fact, she's not even 6 months yet," Haypaw purred.

"You may, Haypaw, yes," Rubystar replied, whispering to Freepaw," Haypaw's really nice and an excellent apprentice," She smiled.

"Okay then, good luck on your trek there, my friend," Flamestar meowed, glancing back at Haypaw.

"Sure, let's take this kit in, yes, yes, you can trust us, of course," Jennifer meowed, picking up Icekit and putting her into a hollow log. A cat walked up to Jennifer, asking," What area?"

"Area 5-7-1- hollow 13," Jennifer replied.

"Okay," And the cat left.

"You may go back now," Jennifer said, turning her back on Rubystar.

"Okay, let's go!" Rubystar ordered, running ahead of her warriors.

"NorthFields stayed behind and then left taking a last glance at Icekit, meowing, "Be good now, you'll make a great warrior some day,"

"How'd it go?" Windstorm asked, since Flamestar was out cold, and CloudStorm was busy with Haypaw and Freepaw-and lastly Sparkspaw.

"Oh! Well, yeah, it went great. Let's make a deal now…." Rubystar began, before Flamestar woke up.

"What _deal_?" Flamestar asked.

"Yeah, the deal Is that we brought Icekit to the Grove, you give Icekit-or Icepaw by then to LightClan," Rubystar finished. She sighed. She hated to talk with any kind of EmberClan cat. But, she'd have to live with it anyhow. '_Get over it, Rubystar'_ Rubystar thought.

"So then is the deal agreed?" CloudStorm meowed, walking in.

"Yes, yes it is,"

Part III:

6 months later:………..

"Are we going to visit Icekit soon?" Freepaw meowed, kneading the ground. Haypaw saw that Icekit had at least _one _sister. One that missed Icekit a lot. A LOT.

"Let's go then, Freepaw. Haypaw, you come with also," CloudStorm meowed.

"You must mean Ice_paw_, Freepaw," Flamestar corrected.

"Oh, yeah," Freepaw said.

"Are we going?" Haypaw asked, kneading the ground with his paws.

"Yes," Freepawreplied.

"Now?" Haypaw asked.

Part IV:

Icepaw woke up. She had no idea where the heck she was, nor did she like the reek of mingled EmberClan, LightClan, etc. queens and elders walking around. The one thing she only missed was that she was the only SnowClan born cat here. Suddenly, she was picked up and moved outside. She stood up and stretched, now feeling how good it was to have some freedom, after being kept in the Oaks for 5 ½ moons. She walked around and saw two cats walking toward her. She recognized their scent- EmberClan cats. One of them was a gray and white cat with dark green eyes, the other one as a cat named Windstorm. CloudStorm and Windstorm…………

More Coming soon!


End file.
